


Ordinary Jobs

by shadowsong26, TigerKat



Series: Serenissima [7]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, Baroque Venice AU, Other, Prostitution, Total AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, Caprica Alti prefers her ordinary jobs.</p>
<p>[Arc 0]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Jobs

Caprica Alti smiled across the table at her guest for the evening. He was an old favorite of hers, one of the first clients she'd taken once she'd gotten herself established here in Venice. An older man, one of the Senators, he was always kind to her. And he usually took her to the opera with him to start the night, which she loved. 

She had a mission here, of course--her aunt the Sultana wouldn't have helped arrange and finance her way to this position if she hadn't wanted something in return--but, while she had made some progress, most of her time was simply devoted to daily life, and ordinary jobs. But her guest tonight wasn't the Cardinal--who she was beginning to imagine might mean more to her than what small amount of actually useful information he could provide. 

No, tonight she could relax. Now that they were through with supper, her Senator helped her fasten her cloak and took her hand to lead her out the door, to the Teatro San Cassiano. "After you," she murmured, smiling as he kissed her hand.


End file.
